The invention relates to a process for lubricating a ring traveller rotating on a spinning or twisting ring of a ring spinning or ring twisting frame, and also to an apparatus for carrying out the process. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for lubricating the ring traveller by utilizing the air current created by the spinning or twisting action of the device.
The ring traveller, which rotates at a high speed, as well as the spinning or twisting ring or flange thereof, are subject to considerable wear caused by friction. The capacity of a ring spinning or ring twisting frame is therefore generally limited by the speed of the ring traveller, which, in the case of a ring traveller operating without a lubricating device and made of steel, is approximately 40 m/s. At higher speeds, the wear of the ring traveller increases to an uneconomical extent and there is also an increased number of breaks in the thread.
It is known that flanged rings with a T-shaped profile are used, almost without exception, without a lubricating device. The ring traveller rotating on such a ring is, however, slightly lubricated, e.g. when processing cotton, by the fat which is contained in the cotton and is released. However, such a lubrication is incomplete. It cannot be ensured that a sufficient proportion of the amount of fat, which in any case is very small, also reaches the contact surface. This is the surface which is subject to wear, between the ring and the ring traveller.
It is also known that cylindrical rings with a vertically extending profile and conical rings which are intended for ring travellers made of steel are provided on their contact surface with an oil-impregnated wick. The wick is inserted in a groove for lubricating the ring traveller. The groove is disposed in the region of the contact area between ring and ring traveller, so that the contact surface is interrupted and reduced by the groove. As a result thereof, it is possible for an increased surface pressure to occur, particularly at the edges of the groove, which in turn may again lead to a premature wear of the ring traveller. When such wicks are used, there is also a risk of an overdosage of lubricant, which may soil the yarn which is to be processed.
Another known arrangement, particularly for ring travellers made of plastic, is provided with an oil-impregnated ring made of a sintered material. Such an arrangement permits a uniform distribution of the oil film on the contact surface. However, the contact surface which is broken by the pores of the sintered material has less favorable friction properties than a polished surface, particularly when the pores are blocked.
In this arrangement there is also a risk of soiling the yarn which is to be processed with excess oil. A prior art device is known from German Pat. No. AS 1 109 575.